


slither

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, every word of this is a disappointment to my english professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Should have known you have no balls,” Noct spits, trying his best to pull his head back.-ardyn's starscourgey tentacle dick(s). written for the kink meme.





	slither

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt/posting can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6765841#cmt6765841). this version has been revised a decent amount, however.
> 
> side note: i absolutely love humanoid abomination!ardyn. thank u.

He doesn’t have a cock, at least not one that Noctis can see. In its place, hanging between his legs, are a collection of twisting black tentacles, covered in thick, translucent slime. Before his eyes, they stretch and writhe, reaching out like grasping hands towards his face, and Noctis has a brief flashback to the last time he fought a mindflayer. He recoils, violently, and Ardyn laughs.

 

“Oh, don’t be so shy. They just want to get to know you a little better,” he coos, taking a step forwards. One of the tentacles curls outwards, and chained down as he is, Noctis has nowhere to go when it pets his cheek fondly. Slime oozes against his skin, cool and wet.

 

“Should have known you have no balls,” Noct spits, trying his best to pull his head back, glaring up at Ardyn, who actually  _ giggles  _ at that, face gleaming with delight.

 

“I think you’ll find that they are not  _ nearly  _ as important to me as they are to you,” he says, smiling smugly at the way that just makes Noctis glare harder, lips twisted and nostrils flaring.

 

The tentacle rubs over Noctis’ face, and Noctis closes his mouth firmly when it goes to probe at his lips. Like hell is he going to suck that  _ thing,  _ whatever it is. Another tentacle is mimicking a grasp, pulling his chin upwards, and a third is looping its way around his neck and gods, how  _ long  _ are they?!

 

“Noct…” Ardyn says, drawing out the single syllable into several. “One way or another, I’m going to get what I want. Your only choice is whether or not you want it to be enjoyable for you as well.” The appendage curled around his neck tightens near imperceptibly.

 

_ Fuck you,  _ Noct thinks, grimace contorting his face. He wishes he could say it, spit it in Ardyn’s disgustingly smug face, but he’s afraid of what might happen if he opens his mouth. The slime dripping in liberal quantities onto his back and face smells more human than Noctis was expecting it to- every time he breathes in, he gets a good whiff of the musky scent, coupled with the sharp tang of salt. It’s not as bad as he was expecting what he can only assume is daemonic precum to smell like, but the idea of it is still disgusting, and as another tentacle goes to stroke his forehead, it drips down into his eyes, stinging slightly as he goes to blink it away. The feeling of them  _ petting him _ makes him shudder.

 

Above him, Ardyn sighs. “Perhaps it was naïve of me to expect you to be anything but a stubborn brat,” he says, and he actually has the gall to sound  _ disappointed _ that Noctis won’t suck one of his bizarre, daemonic tentacle cocks. He reaches down, and Noctis squirms away from him, writhing back and forth in a futile effort to prevent Ardyn from grabbing him, pinching his nose shut with his thumb and forefinger, cutting off the rest of Noct’s airflow in one deft movement. Noct continues to struggle, but Ardyn’s hands are strong, as is the tentacle wrapped around his neck, and the lack of oxygen is just making him weaker and weaker, until the built-up pressure is too much to take and he opens his mouth, gasping desperately for breath.

 

In a split second, a thick tentacle forces its way past his lips. It’s cool and slick against his tongue, but the feeling is invasive and foreign, and Noct gags as it pushes deeper. He can’t even bite down with the awkward position his jaw is forced into. All he can do is convulse, swallow down some of the slime that’s leaking from the black appendage- whatever doesn’t go right down his throat leaks out the corners of his lips, combining with his saliva to drip down his chin and throat.

 

Ardyn at least has the decency to let go of his nose. He doesn’t intend to let Noctis asphyxiate on his cock. Not to death, anyway. His hand brushes Noct’s cheek, admiring the way it’s ballooning outwards, struggling to hold all of him inside, before moving down to his throat, feeling the slightly pulsating bulge where the long, thick tentacle is pushing against Noct from the inside.

 

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, almost reverent. His hips hitch, and Noct gags again as he’s stuffed full of more of Ardyn’s writhing dick. More tentacles extend from him, moving underneath Noctis’ clothes, which are ripped from his body garment by garment, leaving him bare save for his boots and jacket. “You look delightful like this, Noct. Naked and messy, on your knees where you belong.” Two separate tentacles are rubbing his nipples, flicking over them harshly until they’re stiff, sensitive, and covered in a thin sheen of slick.

 

Noctis shivers, trying to pull his legs together. There are tears welling up in the corners of his eyes- from the abuse of his throat, from the humiliation of being stripped bare and violated, and from anger, burning hot in his gut as Ardyn surveys his body like it  _ belongs _ to him. His jaw is sore already- he wants to rip the appendage fucking his throat straight off of Ardyn’s body, but all he can do is swallow around it and suck in breath through his nose as another tendril squirms down his body, probing at the cleft of his ass, flicking across his exposed hole like a wet, dextrous tongue.

 

“Mmmgh!” The sound he makes is inelegant, and he chokes a little on his own saliva, eyes widening.

 

“How does that feel, Noct?” The blunt head of the tentacle swipes around his hole once more before it presses slightly inside of Noctis. The chains binding his arms rattle as he thrashes, and he pulls on them until he can feel the skin of his wrists start to break and bleed. The hurt is still better than the feeling of the wet tendril pushing its way past his tight rim, its way made easier by the thick slime, but still hard enough that Noctis feels a rough, unpleasant pressure.

 

“Ghh-” 

 

“Ah, ah. Use your  _ words,  _ your highness,” Ardyn purrs. “Although you do seem to be a little tongue-tied at the moment. Perhaps I should help with that...”

 

Without warning, the tentacle stuffed down Noct’s throat is pulled out, leaving Noct gagging and gasping for breath. He dry heaves several times, drooling heavily onto the ground beneath him. 

 

“Ar-dyn-” he chokes out, in the split seconds he has between violent retches.

 

“Oh, Noct,” Ardyn replies, a low, sinuous moan, "I do love it when you say my name like that." The tentacle that was inside of him shakes, and spurts out something thick and black, a fluid that looks almost like oil that makes Noct’s skin tingle when it splatters messily onto his face. The inhumanness of Ardyn’s genitalia means it takes a moment for Noct to register what, exactly, the black stuff is, and he frantically closes his mouth again, trying not to swallow any of the scourge-afflicted cum that’s just been sprayed all over him.

 

“Disgusting,” he mutters, teeth gritted. His face is red with humiliation.

 

“Lovely,” Ardyn disagrees, sliding two fingers over Noctis’ cheekbones, swiping through the thick coat of semen he’s left there. “Oh, don’t worry. You won’t become like little old me just from this.” He prods at Noctis’ lips, and when that doesn’t work, grabs his jaw and squeezes until the pain and fear of having his mandible crushed force Noct to open his mouth and taste Ardyn’s cum. 

 

It tastes like burnt liquorice. Noct gags again, feels the acid burning the back of his throat.

 

At that moment, the tentacle that was gently exploring his ass shoves itself inside, and it’s far, far thicker than Noct had expected. He isn’t given the slightest moment to adjust, and his body falls forwards like a sack of potatoes, held in place only by the tentacles at his chest and neck, and the metal restraints tying his arms together. It’s still raring to go, despite the fact that Ardyn came once, and that fact coupled with the sheer number of thick, black appendages writhing around in Noct’s full view give him the sinking feeling that he’s going to be here for a while.

 

“Shit,” he half-groans, half-screams as his ass is stretched open without any regard for his physical wellbeing. The appendage inside of him is so  _ big, _ so solid despite its squishy appearance, and it just keeps  _ going-  _ Noct can feel it in his guts, squirming around in places that his body, protesting, tells him are  _ wrong  _ for it to be in. “It’s-”

 

Noct bites down on his lip to prevent himself from finishing that sentence, glaring up at Ardyn. He might be tied up, in the middle of being violated by a monster in a man’s body, but he still has his pride, and he’s not about to beg his rapist for mercy. 

 

Stroking the sides of his face, Ardyn laughs in pure delight. “Cat got your tongue, highness? Care to tell me exactly  _ what _ it is?”

 

“Fuck you. I’m not g-going to inflate your ego-  _ shit-  _ a-a-any more than it already is.” The thick tentacle inside of him is starting to move, picking up a brutal rhythm of thrusts that make Noctis feel like his internal organs are going to be torn out of him. He squints his eyes during a particularly harsh movement, opens his mouth to scream- and lets out a low, sinuous moan instead.

 

“Is that so?” Ardyn repeats the movement, and this time the noise Noct makes is a whimper, high and pathetic with need. A tentacle wraps around his cock, and for the first time, Noct realizes he’s hard to the point of aching. The cool slime feels incredible on his throbbing shaft, and Noct nearly comes right then and there, sobbing loud and broken as he’s fucked open and jerked off at the same time. “Are you sure you weren’t about to say something along the lines of, ‘oh,  _ Ardyn, _ it’s  _ far  _ too large for me, it’ll  _ never  _ fit’?” Ardyn’s faux moans are in a perfect imitation of Noctis’ voice, and he shivers, hating how undignified “he” sounds. The tentacles that were caressing his chest earlier resume their assault, pinching and pulling at his nipples, eking enough humiliating noises from Noct that he almost wishes he was still choking. “I think you are quite capable of handling more, actually.”

 

There’s another tendril, just as thick as the first, probing at his hole where it’s already stretched obscenely wide around the first. Noct’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head furiously.

 

“No- you  _ can’t _ be serious-”

 

“Oh, I very much am. And I think…” The tip starts to push its way in, and Noct  _ screams-  _ it feels like he’s being ripped in half, too much, too much, too  _ big  _ inside a part of him that simply isn’t accustomed to that kind of intrusion. “... I think this is exactly what you refuse to admit you desire.” 

 

He’s breathing heavily, voice getting rougher, and with a pang, Noctis realizes that Ardyn can  _ feel  _ what he’s doing to Noct’s body. When the two tentacles buried in his ass start thrusting in tandem, one filling him up while the other slides out, Ardyn moans softly, fisting his hands in Noct’s hair. 

 

Noct is shaking, his body a live wire. The tentacles are thick enough between the two of them that every movement brushes up against Noct’s prostate, the jolts of electric pleasure only serving to enhance the pain and humiliation of the experience. He wants to die. He wants to rip Ardyn’s dicks off, one by one, wants to watch him scream and bleed out.

 

The tentacle wrapped around his cock squeezes him in time with the two thrusting inside his ass, and Noct comes with a cry, making a mess of the floor and Ardyn’s boots, which are inches away from the dripping head of his dick. Ardyn doesn’t seem to mind, though- he wipes away the tears as Noct begins to sob, pushing his head forwards until it’s resting in the writhing mass of black tendrils hanging between his legs.

 

“Thousands of years of regal blood, passed down from generation to generation, and here you are- the royal  _ slut,  _ abandoning his duties and companions to get a taste of my cock.” Ardyn sneers, and his tentacles slide messily over Noct’s cheeks, probing inside his mouth, which is open in a silent scream. The musky, salty scent from earlier is almost unbearable, now, making Noct gag. “Not even the three of them are enough to satisfy you, are they, my little whore?”

 

His long fingers tug Noct’s hair, grip painfully tight, moaning as he loses a fraction of that obnoxious self control and ruts against Noctis’ face. The tentacles buried in Noctis’ ass are still moving, the one around his cock still squeezing, hard and warm, and neither of them show any signs of stopping any time soon.

 

“Don’t worry, Noct- I’ll take care of you the way those precious friends of yours  _ never  _ could.”

**Author's Note:**

> [if you want to share your enthusiasm for ardyn's alien dick](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
